


Invisible

by bitternessbitesback



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about how Violet feels about her powers and how she wishes to be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

Never seen,  
Never heard.  
Always invisible,  
Always wanting more.

To be seen  
or even heard,  
By a person  
or a bird.  
That is her wish.

Never invisible,  
Never wanting more.  
Always seen.  
Always heard.

That is her only wish  
For now and forever.  
Just to be seen,  
Or even heard.

Invisible is she,  
And that's all she'll ever be.


End file.
